Everyday Superhero
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: All right," said the superhero, stopping in front of Yugi. "If I kiss you, will you stop putting yourself in trouble on purpose?" Yugi blushed and nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the hero's hot breath over his lips. YamixYugi, yaoi, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'm so sorry for being such a crappy person, you guys T-T At the moment, _Codename: Wolf 4831_ is in HIATUS, so, to repay you all, I wrote this little Puzzleshipping story, two-shot. This is merely the first part, I have the second part already, and I'll probably put it up tomorrow night. It'll be up before Monday, I promise. Please forgive me and enjoy this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!, cuz if I did, it'd be yaoi with YamisxHikaris pairings :3)

* * *

Yugi Mutou was having a hard time focusing on today's lesson. And who wouldn't in his condition? He'd just been saved by the Nameless Prince! _The_ Nameless Prince! How could he focus his attention on the geography of Egypt when just an hour ago he'd been saved by none other than the greatest superhero of all time?!

An hour ago, Yugi walked down the street like any normal student would on his way to school. But then he'd been pushed aside and onto a wall by some thugs.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little runt with what seems money to spare." God, he thought he would die when one of them pulled out a knife and put it against his neck.

"I'd leave him alone if I were you."

His heart had completely stopped beating. He'd always heard of the Nameless Prince: the mysterious hero who had the best timing in the world, besides his nonhuman abilities of flying and having super-strength. He would always appear when someone was in danger and rescue them. Yugi had wanted to be rescued by him ever since he'd first witnessed the superhero beat the crap out of some bank robbers on TV. And there he was, rescuing him!

The thug threatening him with the knife turned around and almost stabbed his rescuer, but the Nameless Prince kicked the blade out of his knife and left him on the floor before he could say "ouch." In a blink, Yugi saw his companion resting beside him, gasping for breath.

"I'd suggest you stop threatening young boys who obviously like going to school," said the Prince as both thugs stood up with eyes full of shock. "Now get lost!" he roared, and the criminals immediately ran away.

"T-Thank you!" cried Yugi, still against the wall. The superhero turned around… and Yugi gasped at the beauty he was witnessing.

The Nameless Prince had his hair wrapped down in a low ponytail, and the blonde strands of hair still on his face were hidden by a black mask he wore over his eyes. He was dressed with a puffy white buttoned shirt and leather black pants, a cape resting over his shoulders. He… God, he _did_ look like a prince! He smiled at the gasping boy.

"Be more careful next time, young man," he said with a voice that sounded familiar to Yugi, yet he couldn't place it. He'd never heard the hero say anything on TV, so there was no chance he'd heard it before the recent events.

"I-I will! Thank you, Nameless Prince!" The Prince waved at him and then swung his cape, vanishing into thin air. Well, it seemed he had yet another hidden power.

Back on school, the lesson had ended, and Yugi was lucky that the teacher didn't ask him anything or he wouldn't have been able to answer.

Just then, his best friend—Yami Atemu—came into the room, breathing between gasps and taking a seat next to Yugi's. He was not an ordinary student: what with being the son of the headmaster and a very skilled artist, he usually spent a very little amount of time in school due to calls from both his father and his editor, Anzu Mazaki; so he was forced to get out of class every now and then.

"Yami, what happened to you?" asked Yugi, still smiling from his dreamed encounter with the hero. "You won't believe what happened to me today!"

"Why, what happened?" panted Yami, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his uniform's jacket.

"First of all, why are you sweating? Got a call from Anzu at 3 in the morning again?" he joked, chuckling a little. Yami frowned and put his elbow on his desk, resting his chin over his palm.

"No, I didn't hear my damn alarm clock," answered the artist, closing his eyes in frustration. "Dad got angry when I didn't show up at the first class, so he called back home, I answered…" Yami sighed and leaned against his hand. "I had to run all the way here to make it for the second class." Yugi laughed goodheartedly. "And, what's up with you? It seemed to me like you were grinning as if you were a maiden in love."

"Yami!" cried the boy, blushing slightly as he playfully punched his best friend's shoulder. He sighed in delight. "I met the Nameless Prince! _Me!_ Can you believe that?" Yami's eyes widened in what looked like surprise.

"R-Really, you did? How so?"

"Well, when I was about to get here, these guys threatened me with a knife, and I think they could've killed me!" Yugi sighed again. "But then the Prince came to my rescue… and he saved me, Yami! He was so cool and he saved me!"

"Pfft," mocked Yami. "Yeah, and then what? Ran away to be Robin's replacement as Batman's sidekick or turned into a vampire? Did you see a bat all of a sudden?"

"You're just jealous, you A-hole."

"Like hell I am!" Both friends burst into laughter then. "By the way," said the older, "I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Yami reached for his pocket and took out a small black box, handing it to Yugi, who eyed it suspiciously.

"It isn't a wedding ring, is it?" The response he got was a playful punch on his head.

"No, dummy," said his best friend, snickering. "Just open it, would you?" Yugi did just like he'd been told and couldn't hold a surprised gasp at the sight. On the small box was a leather strap with a yellow bell hanging in the middle.

"Wow," breathed Yugi. "This is… wow… I mean, what is this for?" he asked although he was wrapping the bell around his neck.

"Well, when you move, the bell will ring, and that way I'll know you're near so that I can run for my life and avoid your annoying stories." The boy clenched his fists and used one to smash his best friend's head into his desk. "Darn it, I was just kidding, you psycho!"

"You're an A-hole, Yami, a _mean_ A-hole!" In any case, Yugi didn't take the bell off. It looked good on him, and it was a present from his best friend… even if its purpose didn't amuse him at all.

-

During the next few days, Yugi made things to get himself in danger on purpose. He'd wear a very nice-looking piece of jewelry while he walked from his house to school and vice-versa, or he'd take a walk at night through the park… He'd even almost fallen off a twenty-store building.

Yet every time, the Nameless Prince had come to his rescue. That made the worry worthy.

Just as the hero was lowering Yugi to the ground after the almost fall of the building, the boy blushed and thanked him like he'd always done. Along all of the rescues, Yugi had fallen in love with the anonymous nonhuman being, wishing to one day, at least, get a kiss from him. Still, he didn't want the hero to find out. What would the Prince think?!

But the Nameless Prince was no idiot. He laughed gently, and the boy felt his heart flutter wildly with happiness.

"You must be staying out of options to get in trouble," he said. Yugi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while his blush only grew darker and bigger. "Every time I hear someone calling for help, I'll know it's you because of a certain ringing." Before he could notice, the Nameless Prince was flying in circles around him, observing him.

"W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked, giggling.

"Trying to find what causes the ringing I hear when you're in danger," answered the powerful being. Finally, he smiled, and the boy knew he'd found his bell. "That's a nice detail; clever, if I may say so," he said, still flying around the person he'd saved countless times already. "Very clever, indeed."

"My best friend gave it to me."

"He seems to care for your well-being."

Yugi couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Nah, he says he gave it to me to know when I was approaching and avoid me."

The Prince was the one to emit a small chuckle this time. "Friends might sometimes lie to hide their true intentions." The boy frowned and turned around in an attempt to stare at the hero—with no such luck.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Your friend might have lied to you about the purpose of that bell," said the Nameless Prince, "but he might have done it not to be away from you, but to keep an eye on you."

The hero's words rang a bell to Yugi, and not the bell he was wearing around his neck.

He'd met Yami when they were both little. Yugi had always had the worst of luck, and bullies often picked on him because of his kind nature and heart of gold. They'd met because Yami protected him from the bullies, and they'd become friends because Yami had argued with him:

"I need to keep an eye on you! Jeez, if you're all alone, those guys will bully you again! Nuh-uh, I'm not letting them pick on a smaller guy, so we should be friends! That way there wouldn't be a problem with me protecting you! Duh!"

Yugi smiled to himself at the memory. Through the years, Yami had kept protecting him until he was able to fight the world on his own.

"All right," said the superhero, finally stopping in front of Yugi. The boy's eyes widened; having the Prince so close to him… "If I kiss you, will you stop putting yourself in trouble on purpose?" Yugi blushed almost savagely—he was _so_ going to have his first kiss stolen by the person he loved!—and nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the hero's hot breath over his lips.

And then, after a moment that seemed to last an eternity, the Nameless Prince pressed his mouth to the boy's.

-

"Oh, God, Yami, I still can't believe it!" Yugi leaned against his locker, dreaming with the person who had stolen his first kiss.

"Yugi, man, I'm very happy for you," said Yami, his voice strangely tense. "Believe me, I am! But… when you keep saying the same thing _over_ and _over_ again, it gets _annoying_; truly annoying!" The boy opened his mouth to argue. "And I'm not jealous!" beat him Yami.

"Sorry," apologized his friend. "It's just that… he kissed me! I'd been waiting for that since the first time he saved me and it finally came true!" Right in that moment, Yugi remembered the words the Nameless Prince had spoken. "Yami?"

"What?"

"May I ask you something?" Yami nodded as Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did you give me this necklace?" His best friend stared at the floor. "Being honest, what was the real reason behind this gift?"

"I already told you," answered Yami.

"And is that the true purpose of this bell?"

"Goddamn it, Yugi!" yelled the elder, smashing his locker closed and looking at him. "Isn't that fucking bell the reason your stupid hero has saved you every time you've wanted him to?! Be grateful for that and stop making ridiculous questions!"

Yugi didn't even have the time to react before Yami stomped his way far from him.

-

"I'm afraid I won't be able to rescue you for a couple of days, Yugi," said the Nameless Prince, tying up the jerks that had almost robbed the boy's necklace.

"Why not?" said Yugi.

"I'm afraid my father wants me to take a break from being a hero," answered the Prince. "I'll be back in business in a week, if possible, so could you be careful enough to stay away from danger?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Sorry about those guys. I seem to just have the worst luck of all, ever since I was a kid." The superhero's lips perked up and he strode his way towards Yugi. When he was right in front of him, he wrapped his arms around the little one's waist and pulled him closer.

"At least I could see you before leaving," he said, kissing Yugi's lips. After they pulled apart, the boy had a curious thought. Who was the person who kept saving him? Who was the person that had taken his first kiss, not to mention all those others that came afterwards? Carefully, he reached up a hand to the Prince's mask and began to remove it.

The Nameless Prince took Yugi's hand in one of his own. "Don't," he whispered. "I'm still not ready to tell you who I am." Yugi smiled sadly and nodded; the hero lifted his chin with his index finger and stared right into the boy's eyes. "But you must trust me, little one," he said. "When the time comes, I'll reveal my identity." He leaned in to give Yugi another kiss.

Yet the student had his eyes opened… and the face he was seeing wasn't the hero's; it was his best friend's. If he told him about all of these encounters… what would he say? Would he be happy for him, or just smile and support him? Or worse; what if he became angry with him?

"Erm," he said, placing his hands on the Prince's chest to push him away. "I… I need to take something to my friend's house."

"Of course." He smiled slightly. "I'll see you soon, Yugi." The hero stepped back, swung his cape, and vanished into thin air.

Yugi glanced at the spot where his rescuer had been. Why in the world had he seen Yami's face as the hero was about to kiss him? Maybe because he'd looked so angry when Yugi had told him about his first kiss… but still, why?

-

Right after his encounter with the hero, the boy walked swiftly towards Yami's house. His best friend was sick and hadn't gone to school, so he had the duty to get him the homework and bring him the books he needed.

Yami had a strange disease: every five years or so, he'd catch some sort of cold and stay in quarantine until he was cured, which would be in only a week or maybe five or six days. Before getting sick, Yami would be terribly angry for no reason at all, and would often yell and snap back at anyone or anything. This seemed to be the horrible outburst Yugi had witnessed the other day.

He knocked at the door and was received by the school's headmaster.

"Ah, Yugi, thank you again for bringing Yami the homework," he said, being used to this routine. "I'm sorry that this illness is a bother to you."

"It's no bother, Mr. Atemu," answered Yugi, smiling. "I'm glad to help."

"Could you leave those at my son's door?" Mr. Atemu pleaded. "I have to go to a meeting and he's not allowed any visits."

"Sure, sir—good luck at your meeting!" The headmaster thanked his student and left as Yugi waved goodbye at him.

It wasn't the first time he'd come into Yami's house. It was modest, for being the home of a famous artist, but he liked it. Yami had invited him over thousands of times, and they usually played videogames or watched movies on TV. The one room he'd never come across was Yami's—he'd never had to go straight to it because his father was the one to usually pick up the things Yugi brought—so he had a pretty good guess of what door was his.

But what if Yami didn't hear him come in? What if he didn't hear him _even_ after knocking on the door? Surely a small visit from his best friend wouldn't bring any harm, right?

Yugi decided to try knocking first. "Yami?" he called. "It's me, Yugi, are you presentable?" When he got no response, the boy cracked the door open a little. The surroundings were dark, so he guessed his friend was taking a nap. However, there was no one on the bed. "I'm going to come in, all right?" he called again, stepping in and searching desperately for the light switch.

As he did and turned it on, he wished he never had, dropping the books onto the floor.

It was no surprise that Yami's walls were filled with his drawings; the surprise was the contents of the drawings themselves.

They all had the Nameless Prince either saving or kissing Yugi… _every_ single time he'd been rescued… b-but that was impossible! Yugi hadn't told Yami about every rescue… or about the relationship they'd begun! How could he—?

"Dad, is that you?" Yami came into his dorm, a hand on his forehead, from apparently another room in the back of his own… _dressed_ like the Nameless Prince… except for the fact that his hair was _not_ tied and there was _no_ mask over his closed eyes. He lowered his hand and began to open his tired-looking orbs. "I thought you'd gone to a meet—" The artist stopped short on his tracks when he noticed that his visitant was definitely not his father.

Yugi just stared, awestruck, at his best friend. They both just stood there, looking at each other.

Yami… _Yami_ was the Nameless Prince?

"Get out." And now the Prince was _furious_.

"Yami, I—"

"GET OUT!" he yelled, stomping over to Yugi, pushing him towards the door. "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" Yugi was soon out of his room, and the elder slammed the door closed before locking it.

Yami slid down to the floor, his back against his entrance, with tears raining down his cheeks. How could he have been so _stupid_? Now it was ruined; his secret identity, his life… his _friendship_ with his best friend… it was all ruined.

There was nothing he could do about it.

"Yami, have you seen my umbrella? It began to rain and I can't find it!" _That_ was his father's voice. He yelled that he hadn't seen it, but his dad knew him well. He heard an attempt to turn to doorknob, followed by a slight knocking on the door. "Yami, are you okay? You don't sound good."

"I'm fine! I just…" Uh-oh, here came more tears. Yami covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to swallow the sobs that formed at the back of his throat. "I-I'm okay!"

For a while, there was silence. "Oh, no." More silence followed. "He came into your room, didn't he?" Yami couldn't even find the strength to answer.

* * *

(A/N: Ahhh, such a sad moment! Poor Yami-kuun!! -huggles him- He shall have a happy ending! Believe you me!! Please review and wait for the second and last part! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Here's the second part like you wanted! Thank you so much for everything, you guys! I'm glad you still believe in me! T.T Enjoy! :D)

* * *

Even after a week, Yami hadn't gone to school. Yugi was starting to get seriously worried. Not that he was ready to face his best frie—he didn't know what Yami was to him anymore. Ever since that day, he hadn't taken Yami's things to his house. Why had he lied to him? To mock his feelings? To mock _him_? But that still didn't make him worry less. What if he was hurt? What if his illness was longer this time? What if he needed help? The boy couldn't stop thinking about him.

"_Yugi Mutou, please report to the headmaster's office, Yugi Mutou._"

And now Yami's father wanted to talk to him? This wasn't going to be a good day. When he got to Mr. Atemu's office, the man smiled kindly and told him to take a seat.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Atemu?" asked Yugi nervously.

"Yes, indeed, there's something wrong, and I'd like you to help me," said the headmaster. The boy gulped. "I assume you already know of my son's abilities, right?"

"Yes, sir," he said, staring down at his knees.

"It seems like you two didn't part on good terms last time you met."

"N-No, sir." Mr. Atemu stayed quiet for a moment, almost expecting Yugi to say something else. "S-Sir, m-may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Yugi took a deep breath.

"H-How are Y-Yami's abilities possible?" It was unbelievable that he had trouble speaking his name.

Mr. Atemu laughed. "My wife's family has had a strange virus in their bloodstream since many years ago. It's passed from generation to generation," he explained, and waited for Yugi to nod before continuing. "This virus gives them special abilities, like the ones Yami possesses. The only problem is that once every five years, these abilities get out of control, and their host must rest until they create a balance again. This is the time when Yami has to stay in quarantine."

"So he's not actually sick?"

"No, not really. Due to his actual emotional condition, though, perhaps his recovery will take longer."

"Emotional condition?" The man nodded. "It's… It's my fault, isn't it?" This time, the man didn't make a movement or say a word. There was another moment of silence to help Yugi swallow all the information he'd just received.

"My son loves you, did you know?"

The boy could almost feel the blush on his cheeks. "E-Excuse me?" However, the man was smiling.

"Didn't you know?" he asked.

Yami _loved_ him?

"N-No, I…" Yugi couldn't find words to express his amazement. "I didn't…"

"Why, I thought you were in love with him as well."

"W-What?!" The boy jumped from his seat, his face flushed in embarrassment. Him? In love with Yami? With his best friend?

"Oh, pardon my assumptions," apologized the headmaster. "It's just that you two are so close—and when he bought that bell for you, I thought he had confessed; after all, he didn't tell me why he wanted it. And you still have it, for that matter."

The bell! That was right, Yugi hadn't taken it off. But how could he? Yami had given it to him, after all, it wasn't like he could just take it off and throw it away!

"I…" began Yugi, still blushing. "I d-don't think I'm in love with him." He half expected the man to yell at him, but Mr. Atemu said nothing. A thought occurred to him, so the boy spoke again. "S-Sir?"

"Yes, Yugi?" He swallowed hard.

"I-If I w-was… if I was in l-_love_ with Yami… how would I know?"

-

Yes, the door was open, just like Mr. Atemu had promised it'd be. After their "meeting", Mr. Atemu had asked Yugi to go and talk to Yami so that they could solve this whole mess out after school. When he got to his friend's room, he hesitated before finally daring to knock.

"Go away, Yugi."

_How did he—!_ Yugi sighed exasperatedly. "Yami, open the door."

"Go. Away."

"I'm not going away until you listen to me!"

"I'm listening!" Yugi felt his anger starting to grow.

"Yami Atemu, you're going to open this freaking door and let me in! We _have_ to talk!"

This seemed to take Yami aback; the boy heard the sound of a lock being turned and finally the door was opened to him. However, he couldn't see Yami until the latter sat down on the edge of his bed, and he wasn't staring at Yugi but at the floor instead.

"I have nothing to tell you," he said.

"Oh, like hell you don't!" cried Yugi. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Yami frowned and closed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked the boy, trying to make his voice sound normally again.

Yami lifted his head and glimpsed at Yugi. "Would you have believed me?" The boy's orbs widened a little.

"P-Probably not," he confessed.

Yami smiled bitterly. "Why bother, then?"

"Why bother in creating a superhero?" snapped Yugi back. "If you wanted me to… f-fall in love with you…" The boy blushed at his own statement. "T-Then you could've just tried something else!"

"That's not what it was about!" yelled Yami, standing up from his bed. Yugi instantly took a step back, noticing that some of the things around the room had begun to float in midair. So this is what Mr. Atemu meant with the unbalance of his powers… "That's… that's not what it was about at all!" His best friend gasped when he saw the tears fall from his eyes, along with the things that had been floating. "It was about protecting you! _All along_ it's been about protecting you!"

"P-Protecting me?" repeated Yugi. "B-But that doesn't make any sense! You could protect me without the need of a secret identity!"

Yami laughed humorlessly, and the boy couldn't help but flinch. "No, you don't get it," he said, frowning. Then he sighed and sat down.

"If I don't get it, explain it to me," said Yugi, yet Yami didn't utter a word. "Yami," he almost whispered, stepping closer to his best friend. "Talk to me, I'm here to listen." Carefully, almost hesitantly, Yugi took the other's hand between both of his and squeezed it gently, sitting next to him. "_Talk_ to me, Yami," he pleaded, softly leaning his head against his friend's shoulder. He felt when the latter leaned his own head against his.

"Remember the day we met?" Yami's voice sounded kind once again, and Yugi was glad to hear it.

"How could I forget it?" he replied, smiling slightly.

"Ever since, I was decided to protect you at any cost," confessed Yami, "because it hurt me when other people hurt you. Somewhere…" he let out a small chuckle that made the boy's heart leap with happiness. He liked hearing Yami the way he knew him. "Somewhere along the way, I began to fall head over heels for you, and I knew that someday, I'd have to let you go." The elder heaved a sigh. "So that's when I thought that if there was someone else doing my job, you wouldn't mind." Yami lifted his head for a moment to look at Yugi. "You were the reason the Nameless Prince was born."

Yugi felt the heat rising to his cheeks and, not having the courage to face his best friend like that, buried his features even more on his shoulder, causing another chuckle from its owner.

"That's why you gave me this bell, right?" he asked, gripping the little bell around his neck with one of the hands holding his best friend's.

"That's right. I had to make sure there was a way _he_ could keep an eye on you and assure your safety."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." All the times he'd told Yami about the hero… all those times Yami had merely smiled and been there for him although his heart burnt with pain…

"I saw it coming," was the response he got, along with a kiss to his hair. "I assumed that I'd have to stand it in case you became captivated by the Prince. It was all planned like that."

"God, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be; it's okay." No—it wasn't okay. It definitely wasn't.

"I'd been thinking a lot about you, y'know," said Yugi, blushing. He almost felt Yami smile.

"Me too," he answered. "I kept wondering if you'd ever talk to me again even though I told you not to come back here." Another kiss was pressed to Yugi's hair. "You wouldn't believe how glad I was when I heard your voice at my door."

"It didn't look like that to me," snapped the boy, smiling as well as his friend laughed.

"A small part of me wanted to see you, to just tell you everything and let go of the worries…" His voice began to sound crestfallen again. "Yet a much stronger part of me believed it'd be better if we didn't see each other again." His sadness was replaced by what seemed like relief. "However, then I remembered I still had to protect you no matter what."

Oh, goodness… Yugi couldn't believe Yami truly loved him this much. But… did Yugi love him back?

It was right then that he remembered the words Mr. Atemu had spoken to him some hours ago.

"_S-Sir?"_

"_Yes, Yugi?" He swallowed hard._

"_I-If I w-was… if I was in l-love with Yami… how would I know?" Mr. Atemu laughed a little._

"_Many reasons," he said. "You'd always be thinking about him. 'What could he be doing now? Where is he? I'd like to see him…'" Yugi blushed at realizing he'd been thinking a lot about his best friend lately. _

"_A-And then?"_

"_Then, when you're with the person that you thought you loved, the first thing in your mind is 'I can't wait to tell him! How will he react? Will he be happy for me, remain indifferent, or will he be sad?'" This had also happened to him! When the… the 'Nameless Prince' had tried to kiss him the other day, he'd only been wondering how Yami would react if he told him! "And then there'd be one thing left."_

"_W-What is it?" he asked nervously, fearing what he would hear. _

"_If you ever kissed him," said Mr. Atemu, stopping for a moment to keep Yugi wondering, "you'd swear up and down to God that there's no better thing in the entire universe."_

"Yami?" he called out hesitantly, looking up at him. Yami just made a "hm" sound. "Will you let me try something?" His best friend raised an eyebrow and separated their heads, allowing Yugi to properly look up at him.

"Try what?" he wondered.

Gathering all the courage he could, Yugi straightened himself, and slowly—almost too painfully—leaned in until his lips touched his best friend's.

Now there was no doubt. The boy knew for sure that _nothing_ could be better than this sensation: his feelings for Yami were clearer than water to him. The only thought that made his heart ache was that he'd been oblivious enough not to notice sooner.

The kiss had gone too fast to give Yami any chance to react to it. When Yugi pulled apart from him, he was crying; they both were. Yugi's lips perked up—it wasn't the Nameless Prince that had stolen his first kiss… it was Yami; Yami Atemu and no one else.

"I'm sorry," sobbed the boy, bringing one of his hands up to caress Yami's face. "I'm sorry I didn't realize this before."

Yami only shook his head and a gigantic smile spread through his lips. Without any warning, he untangled Yugi's other hand from his, gripped his best friend's shoulders, and smashed their mouths together, pinning him down to the bed.

Yugi moved one of his hands to the back of Yami's head, using the other one to tightly clutch his shirt. They heard a small ringing as both did an effort to be as close as possible. Their lips moved swiftly and lovingly against each other's, their tongues meeting in a fiery and passionate dance, causing moans to echo within the room. They separated because of the cursed human need to breathe.

Yami was the first one to speak, his words coming out in short gasps. "You've no idea of how _long_ I waited to do this," he said, pecking the boy's lips slightly, smiling down at him.

Yugi showed confusion on his features. "But I thought…"

"No, no," laughed his best friend, a hand playing with the boy's hair. "When being the Nameless Prince, I had to control my desire, to swallow my longings, because I couldn't allow myself to lose that control I'd worked so hard to keep." His hand went down to cup Yugi's face. "Yet now…" he laughed again, filling the boy's ears with his melodious voice. "Now I'm afraid I can't hold back any longer."

"You don't have to," said Yugi simply, his arms encircling Yami's torso, pulling their bodies even closer. "I love you, Yami; my best friend, my protector, my hero…" Their foreheads rested against each other. "My soul mate—I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi." And then they both went at it again.

-

"How did you come up with the Nameless Prince?" asked Yugi as he and his now lover lay on the latter's bed, staring at the ceiling. He was cuddled up against him, watching him sketching something with a paintbrush magically floating above them.

"I don't know if you recall that Halloween when you convinced me to dress up as a knight so that you could be my 'damsel in distress'?" They both burst into laughter as they remembered the sweet moment in their childhood.

"Of course that I wasn't dressed like a damsel," argued Yugi, "but more like a poor boy that had been confused with one."

"Yeah," agreed Yami, chuckling. "Anyway, you said that I looked like a prince, and while I was trying to come up with a name, I realized: well, I don't have a name yet, and with this disguise—I was posing with the clothing in front of a mirror—I look like a prince!" He softly kissed Yugi's temple, caressing his hair, one of his arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. (He was using the other hand to paint the ceiling.) "That's where it came from."

Yugi sighed slightly. "Will you still be him?" he wondered, glancing up at his lover.

"Ah, I don't know," said the former hero with a mocking air. "It was mostly you who he protected, but if this city is in trouble and needs his help, I'm sure we could get to an arrangement in schedules."

"You clown," Yugi playfully punched his chest. "What are you drawing, by the way?"

"Oh, just wait, I'm almost finished." Yami made a swift movement with his hand and finally, the paintbrush fell to his desk. "Now, can you see what is it?" The boy narrowed his eyes before gasping.

It was a sketch of Yami kissing Yugi, with _'Together forever'_ written underneath.

"That way, whenever I open my eyes and look above," said the artist, "I'll know that we belong to each other." He wiped the tears from his little lover's eyes and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Being a hero or not, Yami was Yugi's and Yugi was Yami's.

It couldn't be any simpler.


End file.
